1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an indicator provided within a view finder for a single lens reflex camera, and more precisely, relates to an indicator in which photographing information to be indicated is superimposed on an object image.
2. Description of the Related Art
A superimposing indicator within a finder is known in the art, in which a focusing plate is provided with, for example, deflector elements (reflecting elements) which are illuminated by LEDs. In this type of indicator within a finder, if the number of the deflector elements provided on the focusing plate is increased, it is difficult not only to arrange a number of LEDs in a narrow area at the edge of the focusing plate, but also to precisely make light incident upon a desired deflector element to be illuminated, so as not to undesirably illuminate the surrounding deflector elements which are not intended to be illuminated.
Moreover, there is also known an indicator within a finder in which a focusing plate is a liquid crystal plate, so that photographing information is indicated through the liquid crystal plate. In this type of indicator, however, the indication of the finder is so dark that it is difficult for a viewer to correctly recognize the indication thereof.
In another known indicator in which a half mirror is provided between an eyepiece and a pentagonal prism or a pentagonal mirror of a finder optical system, light emitted from LEDs is split, and is made incident upon the finder optical system through the half mirror. However, there are problems with the fundamental functions of the finder, i.e., the magnification of the finder is decreased, or the eye relief is increased, etc.